


Regards

by LeaXIII



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaXIII/pseuds/LeaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey...sorry I haven't called in a while. I just...wanted to let you know that I don't think I'll be able to make it out there for Christmas this year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 21, 2009

The call comes early in the morning.

"Hey, Mom. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Jay!" The warmth in his mother's voice is obvious, like hearing Jay's voice on the other end of the call has brightened her whole day. "No, of course not. How have you been?"

"Uh, pretty good, I guess. Sorry I haven't called in a while. I've just been really busy lately with...school."

"Well, we're looking forward to seeing you in a few days."

"Um. Yeah. About that. I just wanted to let you know that...uh...I–I don't think I'll be able to make it out there for Christmas this year," Jay stammers. "Sorry," he adds quickly.

"Oh." She tries not to allow too much disappointment to color her tone. "Why not? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I just...I'm–I'm taking a couple of classes during the, uh, the winter minimester," Jay says, the words tumbling out almost too quickly to understand. "It's...it's like a normal semester, but packed into just a few weeks, you know? So...so it's just, uh, a whole lot of work, and I'm kinda swamped right now with...everything."

"All right. Well, no problem, there's always next year. Don't work yourself too hard, alright?"

"Right. Yeah...yeah." Jay sounds distracted, drained.

"Is everything okay?" his mother asks again, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

There's a slight, almost unnoticeable pause at the other end. "Yeah." Jay's voice isn't entirely convincing. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just, uh, really tired," he says with a small laugh. "I've...been working on this stuff pretty much all night. I haven't actually slept yet."

"Oh no! Well, I'll let you go so you can get some sleep, then. Be sure to keep in touch, okay? And I'll probably be sending a few gifts your way, though I doubt they'll actually arrive before Christmas."

"Thanks. I'll uh...I'll talk to you later, then. And uh...Merry Christmas."


	2. December 22, 2010

 

The call comes in the evening.

"Hey, Mom?"

Something is off about Jay's voice, but his mother can't put her finger on what it is exactly.

"Jay, hi! It's been a while since you've called."

"Oh..." There's a long moment of silence, long enough that she briefly wonders whether the call was disconnected. "Yeah. I guess it has, huh..."

"Well, how are you?"

"Um. Pretty good, I guess."

"How's school? I assume you're still doing well, as always." She smiles a bit.

"Y-yeah. Actually, I uh...I'm thinking of picking up a double major, which means it'll actually be a little longer than I'd thought before I graduate, but...yeah," Jay's voice trails off.

"Oh, sounds interesting," she replies, wondering why Jay would decide to extend his time in college when he sounds so unenthusiastic about the idea. She decides not to ask. "So, what else are you going to major in?"

"Um. Fine arts. There's – there's a pretty decent visual effects program in the um...in the arts department, so I figured that'd be a good idea, since...you know, film...and all."

"Well, that's great, honey. So, will we be seeing you for Christmas this year?" she asks hopefully.

"I... N-no, I don't think so, actually. Sorry."

His mother's heart sinks a little, but she tries not to let it into her voice. "Oh, that's too bad. Your sister was really looking forward to seeing you."

"Yeah, sorry," Jay says again. "I'm just – I don't think I'll be able to get off work."

"Oh? I didn't know you'd gotten a new job."

"Um. Yeah. I'm – I actually got a job at a, uh, a hotel near the campus. So...it's actually gonna be a little busy around Christmas maybe, so I'll...I'll have to stay and work."

"Oh, alright then."  _That must be why he sounds so drained. He's probably exhausting himself; he never did seem to realize his own limits_ , she thinks. "Well, I'm really proud of you. I know it's not easy to balance everything, with school  _and_  work. Just be sure and remember to take some time for yourself, okay?"

"Yeah. I will. Don't worry."

She can practically hear Jay's little half-smile over the phone, can almost see the way that his attempts at reassurance don't quite reach his eyes. She wants to ask what's actually wrong, does he need anything, is there anything she can do to help him.

She doesn't.

"We all miss you," she says, desperately hoping that it doesn't sound too much like she's trying to guilt-trip him.

"I know. Sorry. I miss you guys, too. I...I promise, I'll try and make it out there soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."


	3. December 23, 2011

 

The call comes just before 10 pm.

"Um. Hi, Bree. It's me. Is, uh, is Mom there?"

"Hey! No, she went out to get some last minute stuff for dinner tomorrow." Jay's sister has to keep the phone from hitting the floor after it slides off of her shoulder. She snaps her 3DS shut and holds the phone to her ear once more. "I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Jay laughs once, though it sounds a bit halfhearted.

"But hey! Guess what! I've actually got all As so far!" Bree doesn't bother trying to hide the bit of smugness in her voice.

"Oh, wow. That's really great! I – uh, I actually...got one B this semester, so –"

"Ha!" Bree pumps a fist in the air. "I knew it! Go me!"

Jay laughs again, and it actually sounds rather genuine this time. "Yeah, nice job! Looks like you're the good kid now, huh?"

"Oh yeah! In your face!" His sister can't seem to wipe the goofy smile off her face. "So, are you going to be here for Christmas this year?" she asks hopefully.

"Uh..."

Bree's smile dims. She can already tell what Jay is going to say.

"That's...why I called. Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Aw. That sucks." She tries to hide her pout, as if her brother would be able to sense her sour expression over the phone.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I...really miss you guys, but...I just can't. Um, could you let Mom know whenever she gets back?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her. And oh, what's your new address? Mom wanted to know so that if you weren't able to make it, she could send you a gift."

"Um. I, uh, actually...am about to move to another new apartment pretty soon, so uh...there wouldn't be much point in giving you the address I've got now. I...don't know the exact address of the new one, so I'll call you back as soon as I know for sure, how about that?"

"Okay, cool. That means it'll probably be pretty late for a Christmas present, though."

"That's okay. No problem." Jay exhales.

Bree doesn't know what else to say, so she just listens to the silence for a few seconds.

"Well..." Jay's voice cracks slightly, like he has a cold, and he clears his throat before speaking again. "You keep working hard, huh? Keep those As until the end of the year, and maybe...maybe I'll try to send you a little something special, how about that?"

"Yeah!" She smirks a bit. "Of course, kicking your butt is almost its own reward."

Jay laughs.

His sister smiles. "Be sure to call back soon, okay?" she says.

"Yeah...definitely. Tell Mom I said hi. And...Merry Christmas."


	4. December 24, 2012

 

The call comes at 6:17 pm.

"Hey, uh, Mom? Sorry I didn't call before now..."

"Hey!" His mother smiles, the sound of Jay's voice instantly banishing all hints of her previous holiday-related stress. "You've got perfect timing. We're just sitting around waiting on your dad to get back from the airport with his parents."

"Oh...yeah? Um. Good. I was hoping I wouldn't catch you in the middle of dinner or something." Jay pauses to cough a few times. "Uh, actually... I'm really sorry to do this again, but I'm not gonna make it for Christmas this year."

"Yeah, I kind of figured as much, since you're just now calling," his mother says, her smile fading.

"Sorry. I...actually, I have a friend who...well, he – he doesn't really have any family to spend Christmas with, so I...kinda thought it'd be good for me to stay so he wouldn't be completely alone, you know."

"Oh. Well, that's really nice of you..."

She almost flinches when Bree suddenly speaks up from behind her. "Is that Jay?" Before her mother can even open her mouth to answer, Bree snatches the phone away and presses it to her own ear. "Hey, Jay! So, are you not coming this year or what?" she asks, frowning slightly.

Rolling her eyes a bit, their mother leans closer, until Jay's mumbling replies on the other end actually begin to form audible words.

"Well, crap," Bree says with a small pout after Jay finishes his explanation. "That  _is_  a pretty neat thing for you to do, though. Say hi to your friend for me, I guess." She exhales, puffing out her lips, before perking up again to ask her next question. "So, how's school going?"

"It's uh, it's going pretty good," Jay says. His mother tries not to worry about the way his voice obviously jumps an octave as he speaks. "Yeah, um, I'll...I'll probably be graduating next fall, actually."

"Wow, that's great!" Bree replies, with genuine enthusiasm in her voice. "So maybe you can be here next Christmas?"

There's a brief moment of awkward silence before Jay stutters out a reply. "Y-yeah! Yeah, definitely."

"Cool! And you should totally come to my graduation in a few months!"

"Oh...uh, yeah. When is it, again?"

"It's...like...the first Friday in June, I think." Bree pouts slightly as their mother motions for her to hand the phone back. "Anyway, here's Mom again. I miss you!" she says, handing the phone back and skipping out of the room before Jay can reply.

"We all miss you, Jay," his mother says. She drums her fingers on the counter, trying to decide what else to say. She wishes she could tell him how upsetting it is that she hasn't seen her only son in years. She wishes she could tell him that whoever this mysterious friend of his is, they would have been welcome to come spend Christmas here; Jay could bring a pregnant girlfriend or a pothead with a mohawk with him for all she cares at this point, because frankly, she just wants him home.

She wishes she could tell him that she knows he's lying, that he's always been a terrible liar, that whatever the reason is that he feels he has to make up excuses to stay away, whatever it is that they've done wrong, whatever the reason that he doesn't want to see his family, she can fix it.

She doesn't say any of these things; she doesn't want to make him feel guilty. "Be sure to come home sometime soon and visit, okay?"

The other end is silent for a few seconds, until she begins to wonder if the call was disconnected. She opens her mouth to ask if Jay is still there.

"I will, Mom."

She's not sure if it's just due to a bad connection or her imagination, but Jay's voice suddenly sounds choked, thick with emotion.

"I will," he repeats. "I promise."


	5. December 25, 2013

 

"Mom, why are you setting out an extra plate? I thought Jay wasn't coming."

"He never called to say he wasn't, so I just thought I'd be prepared."

"Ugh, I can't believe he hasn't even called! Like, seriously, how rude is that?" Bree says, absently picking at a stray thread on the sleeve of her new jacket. "And I mean,  _I'm_  in college now, and  _I'm_  still here."

"Yes, but you're not going to college two states away." Her mother sighs heavily. "We'll just have to be patient. Just watch, I bet he's going to surprise us and show up at the front door without calling at all."

"Not much of a surprise if it's that predictable," Bree grumbles, checking her phone. "Not to mention completely cliché."

"Well, you still have to act surprised," her mother says with a smile, pinching her shoulder.

Bree smiles a bit, then groans at a sudden realization. "Does that mean we have to wait to eat?"

Her mother purses her lips for a moment, thinking. "Maybe just for a little while," she decides, holding up a hand when Bree groans again. "Come on, you'll live! We're already waiting on your grandparents to get here, anyway," she adds.

Bree responds with a pout. She glances into the kitchen. "Well, would it be the worst thing in the world if I snuck a couple of cookies? I'm freaking starving."

Her mother rolls her eyes. "Go ahead, I guess. I didn't see anything," she sighs as she walks toward the living room, smiling a little at the way that her daughter suddenly perks up as she heads for the kitchen.

She pauses in the hallway to stare at the front door for a brief moment.

_He'll be here._

She doesn't bother to question why she has such a strong feeling that she'll finally see Jay again soon.

_He promised._

The call never comes.


End file.
